That one time Beca watched a porno in High School
by bechloehuh
Summary: Chloe becomes interested in what Beca and Jesse were talking about on the quad before she interrupted them. If she knew what her girlfriend had been hiding from her all this time, she would have asked her about the movies she's watched months ago.


**A/N: Okay, so this has taken longer than expected, but I did it! This was inspired by the deleted scene in Pitch Perfect where Beca tells Jesse that she watched a porno at a high school party. A few people on tumblr wanted me to write a smutty one-shot on it after brittany-snodes asked, and I finally got round to it. So yeah, it's not my best but I hope I did it justice.****  
**

* * *

"How do you not like movies?"

The brunette smirked, taking a sip of her orange juice that Jesse had just given her. She eyed the boy, who was looking at her with an incredulous look, and sighed as she put the juice pouch down.

"I saw a porno at a high school party." she answered, "I liked _that_ movie. If you're in to that stuff. The sax solo was p-" the brunette stops herself, laughing when Jesse's eyes widened comically. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The brunette let out a soft laugh again. But before either of them could say anything else, someone dropped down beside Beca.

"Hey!" the girl smiled brightly, and Beca's eyes seemed to light up when she saw who it was.

"Hi babe, what are you doing here? I thought you had class?"

"Yeah, but Dr. Jackson is sick so we were told to study on our own."

"Well, shouldn't you be studying then?" she asked with a smirk, and Chloe just nodded as she leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

"I have. I've been studying you from across the quad and I think you look beautiful today."

"Ooo, that was good. Cheesy. But good."

The redhead smiled, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Beca's lips.

"So what you been up to?" she asked Beca, but aiming the question at both her girlfriend and Jesse.

"Beca's just told me that-"

"-Jesse's just leaving, actually." the brunette interrupted, shooting a glare at the boy sat with a cheesy grin on his face. Because she knew exactly what he was gonna say. And Jesse laughed as he eyed Beca; obviously unaware of the confused look on Chloe's face. With another goofy grin towards Beca, and a look in his eyes that said "we'll talk about this later", he was up and off, taking his backpack of cheese biscuits, movies and a candle with him.

"Why the hell does he carry a candle around with him?"

"I don't know, he's a weirdo." the brunette sighed, reaching over to close her laptop and put it back in her laptop bag. "Wanna grab lunch and go back to my dorm?"

"Sure!"

The brunette stood up, reaching her hand out to pull Chloe up. They linked their hands together as they walked through the quad towards the cafeteria, talking idly about their day.

Once they were back in Beca's dorm, Chloe looked towards her girlfriend as she took a sip of her smoothie that the brunette had bought her. Beca was supposed to be studying, but she suddenly got an idea for a mix. And after relentlessly telling Chloe that she would study after, the redhead finally caved and let the brunette work her magic as she watched a movie on Beca's laptop.

However, the movie was over, and Chloe couldn't help but think back to when she interrupted Beca and Jesse on the quad earlier.

"Babe?"

"Yeah." Beca answered, not looking away from the screen as she took one of her earphones out. She would normally use her headphones, but she figured that after that one time a few weeks ago when Chloe was knocking on her door for a half hour, and the fact that her girlfriend was pretty angry about it, she'd prefer to use her earphones from now on.

"Why was Jesse being weird earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, when I was walking towards you two, he looked.. traumatized."

The brunette laughed, saving her mix before turning around in her swivel chair to face Chloe.

"He tried to get me to watch a movie with him but I told them I don't like movies."

"And?"

"And.." the brunette lowered her voice, turning around to face her laptop again as she mumbled, "I told him I saw a porno in high school."

"What was that?"

Beca let out a groan, turning to look at her girlfriend again. "I told him I saw a porno at a high school party and I'm kinda thinking that's why he looked, as you say, traumatized."

"Is _that_ it?" Chloe laughed. "God, that boy is such a prude."

"Be nice." Beca said as she stood up and walked over to Chloe, dropping down on the bed next to her. "He's still my friend, you know."

"I know. I guess it just annoys me that he still thinks he can sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with him."

"He doesn't think that." Beca whispered with a soft laugh, taking her laptop off of Chloe's lap and placing it on the floor. "And I guarantee you that I am not going to fall in love with Jesse Swanson. Not ever."

The brunette then moved back up to the bed, throwing one leg over her girlfriend so that she was straddling her hips. And Chloe's hands moved to rest on her hips as she looked up at the brunette.

"I love you, and that's not gonna change."

The redhead smiled, whispering it back as she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes.

"About this porno." Chloe said with a grin, stretching her head up to kiss the brunette's chin as Beca cupped her face in her hands. She ran the pad of her thumbs over Chloe's cheeks, leaning down to press a kiss to the redhead's lips. And Chloe smiled into the kiss as she felt Beca's hands move down to her neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of her neck.

"What about it?" Beca mumbled into the kiss, moaning quietly when Chloe pulled her hips forward so that her centre ground against Chloe's abdomen.

"I think I'm gonna need a demonstration of what happened in the movie." Chloe whispered huskily. "For research."

"Yeah? What kind of research?"

"It's a project I'm doing. It's called, how many times can my girlfriend make me come before I have to go to class in two hours."

The brunette let out an unrestrained moan, moving her lips down Chloe's neck before biting down on her collarbone.

"I like the sound of that." she whispered, smiling as Chloe moved so that she was laying down with her head on the pillow.

One by one, Beca removed every item of Chloe's clothing, followed by her own, until they were both fully naked and pressed flush against each other above the covers on Beca's bed. (And Beca had never been so glad that Kimmy Jin was away with her family for two weeks. Seriously, if she wasn't laid on top of her naked girlfriend right now, she'd jump up and down with joy.)

The brunette sat up, trying not to think too hard about the fact that her wet centre was resting on top of Chloe's navel. She looked down at her girlfriend, and she couldn't help but gasp for air when she noticed just how beautiful Chloe was as she lay beneath her, her hair splayed out on the pillow, so open and so ready to make love to her.

"You gonna stare at me all day or show me what happened in that porno babe?" Chloe asked with a wink, and the brunette snapped out of her trance with a nervous laugh. She slowly ran her hands up Chloe's body, stopping when they both covered her breasts. She leaned down and placed her mouth firmly over the redhead's right nipple. And Chloe groaned and arched her back while her fingers threaded through Beca's hair.

The brunette began to suck on her girlfriend's breast, her tongue swirling around the nipple as she gave it the expert care that she always did. However, before moving over to give the other breast the same attention, she bit down on her girlfriend's nipple, causing the redhead to arch her back as she let out an unrestrained moan.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe groaned, followed by a giggle as the brunette started to kiss her way down Chloe's body, her hands ghosting touches on her ribs.

She paused to scrape her teeth down the redhead's taut abs, smiling when Chloe shuddered beneath her. She started kissing her way down her body again, pausing once more to bite at Chloe's hipbone before she nestled herself between Chloe's legs. She breathed in, humming at the redhead's scent while her face stayed inches away from her pussy, and the aroma, topped with just how wet Chloe was, only made her want her more.

She knew that it would be better to take her time, to tease Chloe and to take all of this in, by nibbling on the inside of her girlfriend's thighs and making her beg. But really, she couldn't wait any longer. She buried her mouth into Chloe's cunt, immediately causing the redhead's back to arch as she let out another whimper. Her tongue darted in and out as she pleased Chloe with all of her passion and energy.

"SHIT!" Chloe screamed as she threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as her hands ran through Beca's hair yet again.

The action and the sounds only urged the brunette on, and she started to alternate between sucking at Chloe's clit, and shoving her tongue deep inside of her, occasionally biting her as her hands pinned the redhead's hips down. A few more licks and sucks and bites had Chloe writhing above her, her walls clenching around the brunette's tongue as she moaned out incoherent profanities.

The redhead was panting as Beca kissed her way back up her body, her hands holding herself up as she hovered in front of Chloe's face.

"I love making you come like that." the brunette whispered, placing her thigh in between Chloe's leg. The redhead smiled up at her girlfriend, holding her head in her hands as she pulled her down for an intense, passionate kiss. Their tongues pressed lightly against each other, and the brunette gently bit at Chloe's bottom lip as she ground her hips down onto her girlfriend's centre.

As they both parted for air, Beca gave Chloe a reassuring smile before she pressed her lips to the redhead's neck, and gently started to grind their hips together. She sat up again and pulled her girlfriend's legs apart before slotting herself in between them, so her clit directly pushed against the redhead's. She began to gently rock against her, hearing several moans fall from her girlfriend's lips as she rocked faster, holding onto Chloe's knees for leverage.

"Jesus fucking christ," Chloe mumbled, suddenly biting her lip when the brunette's clit rubbed over her own. And sure, the two of them have had sex before, but never like this. They had never gone past just using fingers and mouths. And Chloe couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt when Beca started to grind down faster onto her, their pussies sparking with pleasure every time they easily slid together.

The brunette continued to thrust her hips into Chloe, and as she felt her orgasm approaching, she leaned down to crash their lips together. Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca's hips as she kissed the brunette back with fever, and her nails dug into the brunette's pale skin as she pulled her harder into her. Their clits were throbbing as they moved together so expertly. And Beca suddenly cried out into Chloe's mouth as her orgasm finally hit her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, panting and whimpering as she carried on thrusting her hips forwards, waiting for her girlfriend to reach her orgasm too. It was proving difficult though, especially when she felt a second orgasm approaching just as Chloe started to whisper that she was close. She moved her mouth next to the redhead's ear, dropping her voice as she whispered, "come for me baby."

The redhead squeezed Beca's hips, scratching her nails up her back as she reached her orgasm and came. She let out a shaky breath of air as her mouth formed an 'o' shape, hardly even making any noise as the brunette came for the second time at the sight of Chloe reaching her orgasm.

The brunette collapsed on top of her girlfriend, letting out a sigh as she buried her head in Chloe's shoulder.

"Please tell me that's the whole movie because I don't think I can take any more." the redhead groaned, and Beca laughed as she leaned up and rested herself on her elbows. She gave the redhead a cheeky smile before shaking her head and biting her lip.

"I've been waiting to do all this shit since high school, you really think I'm gonna stop halfway through?"

"Oh god." Chloe groaned, and Beca let out a laugh as she sat up.

"Get up."

"What?" the redhead asked, frowning when the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was standing up. She watched as Beca laid down on the bed again with her head resting on the pillows.

"C'mere." the brunette whispered as she held her hand out, and Chloe took it unfazed as she let Beca pull her onto the bed.

"Sit on my face." Beca then said, and Chloe's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"I'm not doing that, I'll hurt you."

"You won't. Do you wanna act out this movie with me or not?"

The redhead thought for a second before nodding her head. She looked at her girlfriend with worried eyes, but the fear soon dissipated when she saw the complete trust that her girlfriend had in her.

In the past, Chloe might have refused, and she wouldn't have backed down. But she felt confident with Beca. Beca made her feel sexy, confident, and like they could do absolutely anything without being embarrassed any more. So with a deep breath, she moved to straddle her girlfriend's face, lowering her dripping wet sex to Beca's mouth, all while she lowered her own mouth to align with Beca's own centre.

Chloe let out a moan when she felt Beca's tongue enter her at this new angle. The brunette swirled the very tip of her tongue around Chloe's throbbing clit, making the redhead's body shudder against hers as she finally attached her own mouth to Beca's cunt. And the sound of Beca moaning as she licked the brunette's clit caused her to moan out even more, just the sounds that Beca was making made her legs weak, and her brain incoherent.

The redhead briefly hoped that nobody could hear them, because they were definitely not being quiet. Quite the opposite actually. The redhead was almost screaming into Beca's centre when she felt her girlfriend's teeth on her clit. She started to move her hips unwillingly, wanting more contact as she moved her fingers to Beca's pussy and entered her with two fingers.

The redhead started to let out loud, panting breaths that sounded like she couldn't breathe as she ground herself down onto Beca's face. And the brunette moaned into her, the vibrations causing her to cry out even louder as her body started to spasm. Their tongues licked and sucked, teeth bit down and nails scraped over soft, sweaty skin, and their bodies writhed and shook as they both came together.

Strangled moans of delight, muffled by their unwillingness to pull away, is how they came down from their highs. With their heads buried between thighs, and fire shooting through their veins as they eventually stopped. It was about 10 minutes later when Chloe was the first to gather herself up enough to move off of her girlfriend. She turned around and looked at Beca, letting out a soft laugh when she saw that the brunette's eyes were closed and she was letting out soft, ragged breaths as her chest rose and dropped rhythmically.

"Incredible." the redhead whispered as she picked up Beca's snuggie from the back of her swivel chair, draping it over her girlfriend before picking up her clothes from where they were scattered around the room. She dressed herself, moving towards Beca's mirror to sort her hair and make-up out, trying to get rid of the 'I just had sex' look as much as she could.

She then picked up one of the brunette's post-it notes from her desk, writing her a note and leaving it on her computer screen before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room with a smile.

_**Had to go to class and didn't want to wake you up.  
You're cute when you pass out after fucking me, my little pornstar x**_

It was safe to say that Beca was so fucking glad that Chloe was curious as to why her best friend looked so traumatized after telling him about the porn movie earlier that day.


End file.
